The Homecoming
by StuffedAnimal18
Summary: Tessa Andrews arrives to live with her uncle Detective Matt Sykes and while in L.A. falls in love with Buck the son of her uncle's partner who is a newcomer. When someone from Tessa's past comes bearing hatred and obssession can she and Buck handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic when I haven't finished my others, but I had inspiration and just had to write this. I am hoping this will help me work through the writer's block I have with my other stories, hope you like it!

THE HOMECOMING

Chapter 1

"Please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing at LAX very shortly, thank you." The somewhat nasal sounding voice of the pilot woke Tessa Andrews from the light doze she had finally been able to slip into 10 minutes before. Straightening up she quickly locked her seatbelt into place and looked out the small porthole like window to her right. Below her she could just begin to see the outline of the Las Angeles airport. The sight of that big facility made what was happening to her finally feel real, and it scared her to death.

She was really going to Las Angeles, she who had only gone outside of her small Massachusetts town maybe twice in her lifetime was now going to be living in one of the biggest cities in the country. Talk about a big change. As she turned from her outside view she overheard a conversation between a couple seated next to her. To any one else it may of sounded like a bunch of clicks and strange sounds but to Tessa who had studied Tecktanise for the last year she could catch enough of the words to know the jest of the argument. The woman was complaining that the airline weasel was just awful and next time she would be getting the salad. The male said something about all airline food being awful and for the woman to settle down because it would make the pod upset.

Tessa smiled at that, the couple was expecting a child and if it was still in the pod stage they still had a couple of months to go. The couple were newcomers, part of over 250,000,000 slaves from an alien spacecraft that had crash landed in the Mojave Desert over five years before. They had assimilated into Las Angeles a town not unused to strange and unusual groups of people living among them. Yet in the past few years newcomers had begun to immigrate farther east until even Tessa's small hometown of Spencerville, MA now had two new families of the aliens living there. Tessa had been one of the first people to welcome and befriend them soon becoming a common face among their households. She had learned a lot about their culture and also some of their language although she had to admit there was still so much she still did not know. Not all of their neighbors were welcoming however and Tessa also saw first hand the predjuce some of the townspeople showed to her new friends.

This hospitality was part of the reason why she decided to move to Las Angeles the other was Keith Thompson. Keith was a deputy at Spencerville's small town sheriff's office. He only worked their part time but he was a full time purist. He was one of the main opposers to the newcomers coming to stay in their town. When Tessa stood up with her new friends against him Keith had seemed stunned. He also treated her as if she had been brainwashed by Katie and Tom Seleck, gotta love those guys at newcomer affairs with their name choices, one of the newcomer couples. They were kind, hardworking people and Tessa had become good friends with them, especially Katie who was close to her in age. They found they had a lot in common and hung out a lot. Tessa knew that by being friends with Katie she was pushing away others she had know for most of her life but she also knew Katie and the others deserved a chance and respect. Keith just didn't seem to get that she was friends with the newcomers by choice. He also didn't seem to understand that she was not interested in him in the slightest.

Tessa thought she had the situation under control until one night Keith pulled her over as she was on her way home from work. He said she had been speeding but Tessa knew otherwise. Even so he made her get out of the car to do a field sobriety test and while she was standing on one foot touching her finger to her nose feeling like a complete idiot Keith attempted to fondle her and kiss her. Furious and also full of panic Tessa did the first thing that popped into her head, she kicked him in the groin hard and ran to her car. This time she really was speeding as she made her way to her parents' house not wanting to be alone in her apartment that night. After telling her parents about the incident her mother told her she had had enough and didn't feel like Tessa was safe in town. She told Tessa that she wanted her to move to L.A. to live with her Uncle Matt.

Uncle Matt was Detective Matthew Sykes of the L.A.P.D. He had been an infrequent yet much beloved visitor in Tessa's youth. He always came with presents and war stories of his time as a cop, edited for small ears of course. Tessa had idolized him growing up and even though most of that hero worship had dimmed over time, she still loved him to pieces and missed him terribly. Still she hated people to think that some small town horny sheriff's deputy had run her out of town just because he couldn't take no for an answer. Yet Tessa's mother could be as stubborn as her daughter and in the end Tessa caved under her mothers concern and logic about the situation. Just like she knew she would, whatever Marlene Sykes Andrews wanted she usually got, and most often she was always right.

The feel of the aircrafts tires hitting the runway knocked Tessa out of her thoughts. Well she was here; she just wondered one thing as the plane made its way to its gate. What am I going to do now?

Marlene Sykes Andrews looked at the clock on her kitchen wall. It was now 2:00 pm; Tessa's plane would have just landed. God she hoped Matt remembered to pick her up from the airport. Matt's memory was never his strong suit, at least when it came to his personal life. Marlene could never figure out how he could remember the date and time of when a drug bust would be going down but couldn't remember her birthday to save his life. Sitting down in the chair she had abandoned only moments before she picked up her needlepoint for the fourth time trying unsuccessfully to finish the nose of a dog on what would be when finished a blanket for her new grandson. Yet again she placed it back down on the table after only a few stitches too nervous to concentrate fully on the task. She knew she had nothing to worry about, Tessa was very responsible and she was going to stay with her uncle who also happened to be a cop. She would be perfectly safe, still she was a mother and she wouldn't be a good one if she didn't worry needlessly about at least one of her three children. She knew she had done the right thing by sending Tessa to L.A. Things were getting to hot here and as much as she knew Tessa wanted to stay and help, Keith Thompson was becoming too much of a loose cannon for it to be safe for her little girl anymore. That boy had always worried her from the time he was little. He was just too quiet for her always looking at Tessa with those piercing blue eyes of his, following her around like a puppy dog. When they both got older he seemed to be a little too interested in her daughters' comings and goings for her to feel comfortable, especially after he became a sheriff's deputy. When the newcomer families moved into town, it was just the thing Keith needed to cause even more problems. When Tessa befriended them and began standing up to Keith and the other purists in town it seemed to make Keith even more determined to make more trouble. He couldn't seem to understand that Tessa was friends with the newcomers by choice, and he took every opportunity to try to "save" Tessa from the aliens. Marlene had been worried with Keith's ever increasing strange behavior and tried to warn her daughter. But in typical Tessa fashion she just blew it off contributing the behavior to his ego being bruised by her rejection combined with his purist views clouding his good judgment. It took the last incident of him physically touching her for Marlene to decide enough was enough and to pick up the phone to call Matt. She knew the safest place her little girl could be was with her big brother the cop. The fact that he lived over 3,000 miles away was an added bonus. After talking to him and 'getting' him to agree she then made her daughter see reason also and three days later after a tearful good-bye loaded her only girl child onto a plane. Now here she was three hours later waiting, waiting to hear from this same child to make sure she had arrived at her destination safe and sound. At about the time she thought she would go crazy from impatience the phone she had put down next to her began to ring.

"Yes mom I'm fine, yes Uncle Matt remembered to pick me up we are on our way to his apartment now, yes mom I'll call you later before I go to bed, I know even with the time change I will call you before I go to sleep, okay love you mom, bye." Hanging up she gave a sigh of relief. She loved her mom she really did but her mom tended to go into over protection mode when one of her children were in any type of trouble or extremely far away from home and it sometimes got on her nerves. A small laugh to her right made her turn and look at the man in the driver's seat. Uncle Matt hadn't changed much in the past 6 years. A little gray to his hair maybe, and maybe a few extra pounds but other than that he looked almost exactly the same; same somewhat lanky form, collar length hair and warm brown eyes. Yet one thing that had changed was the happiness and contentment she now saw in those eyes, she had a feeling that his new fiancée Kathy had something to do with that.

"So how ya been doing kiddo?" Her uncle's warm somewhat coarse voice asked her

"Pretty good Uncle Matt, except you know the reasons why I am out here, other than that things have been good."

"How's your dad doing?" Silence was heard as Tessa paused before answering the seemingly simple question. Her dad, well any question about her dad was anything but simple. Thomas Andrews was a military man with over 20 years in the service. As a kid she had moved numerous times by the time she was 12 living mostly on army bases or sometimes off base in a house nearby. While Tessa loved her dad she also didn't know him very well considering that he had been gone for a majority of her childhood on missions for the U.S. government. Then in 2001 when she had been nineteen 9/11 happened along with the war in Iraq. After that her dad had been shipped out on his first tour. Now years later he was out on yet another tour and doing his parenting over a satellite phone a snippet at a time. He had agreed with her mother that coming to live with Uncle Matt was a good idea. He told her to remember the self defense training he had taught her, told her to be safe and that he loved her and then he had to go. She probably wouldn't hear from him for another month or so. Another month or two of worry to deal with, no biggie she ought to be used to it by now.

"My dad", she murmured softly "Last I heard he was doing fine." And that was the end of that conversation. The rest of the ride was conducted in strained silence. The only time it was broken was when Matt spoke up halfway through the drive.

"Oh by the way I have to stop at my partners house for a few minutes to update him on a case we're working on, actually this will give ya a chance to meet him, you'll like George he's a good guy, if you like them bald and spotty."

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry its been a while since I last updated I would have done it sooner, I had started this chapter last week actually but I could only get a paragraph out before my mind blanked and typing words onto the screen was like pulling teeth. I gave myself a break and when I went back to it after about a week the words and ideas came much more easily. Hope you enjoy this installment it is not as good as the first, I am just glad I finished it.

Tessa sighed as she climbed into the pull out sofa bed in her uncle's apartment. It had been a long day and she had never felt so exhausted in her life and yet she couldn't seem to stop her brain from throwing thoughts at her which made it quite hard to fall asleep.

Her mind kept going back to the meeting between her and her uncle's partner George. More importantly the meeting between her and her uncle's partners son Buck. It had been strange but as soon as they had been introduced she had felt a connection to the 22 year old newcomer male. She could tell he felt it too when there eyes met and she could see confusion in his. As Matt and George went off to talk shop she and Buck made their way into the living room taking seats on the couch.

"So you're Matt's niece?" Tessa almost laughed at the tension she could feel in the room as they tried to make small talk and then after five minutes complete silence as their topics for conversation had dwindled away to nothing. It was then that Tessa heard the cry of a baby near them. Both her and Buck jumped to their feet and made their way to the small bassinet near the window. In it lay a small baby newcomer crying and fussing with displeasure. Tessa bent down and smiled at the small bundle.

"Hello little one, you are in quite the mood aren't you." She leaned over the child and placed her fists to the baby's temples instantly quieting her down.

"How did you know to do that?" Tessa looked up at the stunned tecktonise male remembering for the first time that she had an audience.

"Before I left to come here I knew I needed to study tecktonise culture there was a tecktonise family that lived next door to us that I had been friendly with they shared with me some of their customs and taught me some of their language. I am defiantly not an expert but I know enough to like and respect your people, I'm sorry if I did something wrong but the Johnson's, the newcomer family I became friends with, had a son about the same age and I babysat for them at times, they had to teach me "the touch" if I was to care for him." Buck bent and picked up the baby who by now was cooing and smiling having calmed once she received "the touch" the newcomer way to give and receive love and very important in the development of a newcomer child.

"I am impressed that you learned some of our customs, most humans don't think it is worth the time to learn anything about our culture they just believe that we should bend to yours." Walking over to him Tessa reached up and touched his temple with her fist.

"Well I hope you realize that I'm different from most humans."

After that the evening had gone by much more smoothly. They had taken turns taking care of the baby, Buck's sister whose name was Vessna, and talking about newcomer customs and struggles. It turned out they had much in common and got along quite well.

Tessa snuggled down into her covers and smiled as she thought of the passionate, intelligent newcomer male. She had a feeling she had not seen the last of him.

It had been a month since Tessa had come to live in Las Angeles and she couldn't be happier. She had found a job as a teacher at the local high school and actually had Buck's younger sister Emily in one of her History classes. She was still living with her Uncle Matt but she would be moving out soon. Kathy, her uncle's girlfriend, was going to be moving in with him and she was going to take Kathy's apartment next door. She was getting a good deal on the place as Kathy's lease wasn't going to be up for the next six months and so she was subletting from her until the lease was up and so was paying the discounted rate Kathy had haggled out of the landlord when she had moved in.

She also had a wonderful boyfriend, as she and Buck had begun dating only a week after their first meeting. They had been connected from the beginning and their bond had only continued to grow. Buck was now in the police academy following in his dad's footsteps. While both were busy they always made time to see each other at least twice a week.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror making sure her make-up was on smoothly and picked up her purse to head out the door.

"Hey where are you running off too?" She turned to face her uncle standing sleepily in the doorway to his bedroom. He had worked late the night before on a case and so had been sleeping for most of the day. Tessa looked at her uncle apologetically.

"Sorry for waking you I was just heading out to meet Buck for dinner and a movie." She giggled slightly at the annoyed look that crossed his face. She knew that when she had first begun dating Buck, Matt had not been very happy about it. Mostly because she was like a second daughter to the rough around the edges cop and no one would be good enough for her according to him. Yet over time he had begun to soften, mostly.

"I sure hope he doesn't eat raw weasel in front of you at dinner."

"Uncle Matt you know as well as I do that newcomers can't digest cooked food, and if I am to be with him I have to accept his eating habits, still Buck usually only orders vegetarian meals when we go out, I don't think he wants to upset me by eating raw meat in front of me. Now I am leaving to go out, I will be back by eleven; we both have to work tomorrow, good night Uncle Matt." Smiling down at her he walked over and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good night Tessa, and be careful."

"Of course Uncle Matt." With those final words Tessa left the apartment and made her way to the lobby where Buck said he would meet her.

After a nice dinner and a good action movie with plenty of explosions Tessa and Buck found themselves only blocks from Tessa's apartment.

"So wasn't that movie awesome, I love Bruce Willis!" Bucks arm came around her and was laid on her shoulders as they continued their walk to their destination.

"I know and you gotta love the scene where he blew up a helicopter by driving a truck into it."

"Yeah no matter how unrealistic it was, it was one of the coolest scenes in the whole movie." Tessa's arm moved around his waist, her head going onto his shoulder.

The couple was so caught up in each other they never noticed the small group of teenagers approaching them from behind. They were covered in tattoos and clothing declaring their purist beliefs and the sight of a newcomer male with his arms and hands all over a human female infuriated them. There was going to be hell to pay that night and it would be up to those involved to determine who would come out the winner and who would end up beaten in the street tasting their own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The human male sneered at the couple ahead of him walking arm in arm. It was disgusting that "creature" being all over a "human" woman. Smirking cruelly he turned to his cohorts in crime.

"Okay boys lets teach that slag not to go after our women."

"Yeah stupid no good dirty slag."

A few more slurs were uttered helping to pump up the intruders' confidence that and the alcohol they had consumed earlier in the night. In one quick run one of the thugs who could have been the leader or the drunkest, which to this group could have meant the same thing, charged toward the newcomer and with a two-by-four he had used before to destroy mailboxes and parking meters he swung at the back of his prey's bald spotty head.

"Buck!" Tessa felt her heartbeat accelerate as she saw the man she loved fall to the ground. Rushing to him she suddenly realized they were not alone. A young guy stood behind them. At first glance he looked normal almost harmless. He wasn't very tall maybe only 5'7 or 5'8 and was thin and lanky as well. His muddy brown hair was shaggy and stringy like it was in need of a wash. He was dressed in typical teenage clothing, baggy shorts 3 sizes too big barely being held up by a black silver studded belt his t-shirt showed off his adoration for his favorite heavy metal band and on his feet were a pair of worn out sneakers drawn on with marker with things like "f you" and "I like P----". Looking at their assailant Tessa was shocked to realize that he could have passed as one of her students. The only thing on him that looked dangerous was his eyes. They were hard and cold showing no feeling at all. Just looking at them made her shiver. He had so much hate in him.

A pained groan from Buck shook her out of her panic induced shock. Reaching down she touched her fist to his temple.

"Buck are you okay, open your eyes please." With another groan his eye lids fluttered then opened to reveal his beautiful brown orbs. They looked slightly unfocused but otherwise coherent, thank God.

"Buck hey you really had me wor-"Before she could finish her sentence she felt herself being hauled up by a pair of pale forceful hands. At once she began to struggle trying to remember everything thing her instructor had said in the rape defense classes she had taken back home. She knew she had to get peoples attention and she had always been told if she was ever in this type of situation to be as loud as possible. Breathing in a nice deep breath she let it out in the loudest possible scream she could manage.

"HEELLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!" She was rearing up to do an encore when one of the hands holding her clamped down on her mouth.

"Shut the hell up, what do ya think ya doin ya bitch?"

"Trying to save my ass" Was the first thought that came through her head not that she could say anything not alone answer the boys' question. He was already past it anyway as he dragged her closer to Buck who by now had gained back most of his senses and was starting to stand up.

"Hey sponge head it seems me and my fellas crashed your good time", laughter was heard from the boys peanut gallery behind him, "well too bad for you but we, well you could say we are the unofficial neighborhood watch and well what we was watching not too long ago was turning our stomachs." Buck now on his feet saw Tessa in the hands of his assailant, she could see the anger in his eyes, but she could also see his police training kick in. He began assessing the situation deciding what his best move would be. She at once relaxed slightly in her captors arms. She needed to get away from the action so that Buck could concentrate fully on defeating their opponents. If she fooled her captor into thinking she had given up he would let his guard down and hopefully it would be enough for her to be able to slip away.

"Ya see me and the guys don't like it when we see such a fine piece of human ass with a dirty slag like you, I mean we have a hard enough time finding good human women without you guys stealing them from us, so as punishment I think I will just have to steal her back, what do ya think boys?" A chorus of "hell ya", "awesome" and shrill whistles followed their apparent leaders question.

Tessa tried not to show her fear as she listened to this thug say he was 'taking' her back from Buck. It was close to the end of his speech that she realized that his hold had loosened enough that if she were quick enough she should be able to break it and escape. Looking around from under her lashes she bid her time until the perfect moment came to her. Her captor was distracted from her by his taunting of Buck, seeing her opportunity Tessa slammed her foot down on his while simultaneously slamming her head at his chin, just like her instructor had taught her. Swearing up a storm her captor let go of her for a second as the pain overcame him. As soon as she felt his hold loosen she made her move running quickly toward Buck and safety.

"Tessa, you have got to listen to me there isn't much time take out your cell phone and call the police, then stay behind me okay?"

"Okay but please be careful and they're only human so try not to kill them?" With a nod of his head he turned back to the now fully assembled gang. Quickly pulling her cell from her purse Tessa dialed 911 and cursed when she was put on hold. That's it she was not going to wait to get help. Quickly skimming her contacts she found the name she was looking for and pressed the call button. After a few rings a tired yet wonderfully familiar voice came on the phone. Tessa quickly explained their situation and, realizing how close they were to their location, soon gave a high sigh of relief. Looking to see how Buck was faring she smiled as she saw all but the gangs leader on the pavement out cold. The boy was breathing heavily and sweat seemed to be coming off him in waves. Buck on the other hand was completely calm and cool; at least that is what it looked like. Tessa knew him well enough to tell he was tense, but she also knew he could handle it. At least she thought he could until his opponent pulled out a gun.

Just because Buck was a newcomer didn't mean he was invincible. Guns could hurt or kill a tectonise man just as well as a human one and Buck was unarmed. He was off duty and so not carrying his weapon. Just when she thought the bad guy had won a shot rang out and the perpetrator dropped his weapon clutching his arm blood now freely flowing from it. Looking quickly to see their savior they both smiled in relief and appreciation.

"Well now that that is over who wants a beer and a glass of sour milk?" Laughing Tessa ran over and threw her arms around her hero.

"Uncle Matt thank God, I thought you'd never get here!" As her uncles arms came around her she again felt the same safeness she felt when she was with her father. All of sudden she remembered Buck and with a gasp turned around only to bump into him as if her thoughts had conjured him up. She was at once engulfed in his strong embrace.

"Oh Buck I am so sorry, I should have checked on you first but I saw Uncle Matt and-"

Fists on her temples stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Its okay, I understand, now it's been a long night so how about I take you home to get some rest."

"Okay." Holding hands they made their way to Matt's car along the way talking to George assuring him they were fine. The whole trip back to her apartment was quiet both had been through so much in just a few hours that they needed time to decompress and figure out why something like this had happened. That hate was out there was something they knew but to come face to face with it was something all together different. Tessa knew that no matter what she wanted to be with Buck and she also knew that being with him would come with challenges. She also knew, no matter how corny it sounded, that if they were with each other that they could face anything. Tonight had proved it and it just made her all the more determined to be happy with the man she loved.

Buck's thoughts were jumbled and confused but among all this one thing was crystal clear, he loved Tessa. No matter what he would always love her, still when he thought back to when she was in the arms of that bastard both fear and anger washed through him. He knew she had been in that situation because she was with him. He didn't want to continue to put her in danger but he also knew he couldn't stay away. His father had talked to him one time about knowing when he would find his perfect mate. He had asked how he would know if the person he was with was 'the one'. His father had told him, "Son, you will know because you will not want to be without them and even if you are separated they will always be in your thoughts and your hearts."

"Is that how you feel about mom?" Touching his fist to Buck's temple he smiled at him in a peaceful way.

"Yes and every day we were separated on the ship she was always in both my thoughts and my hearts so that when we were reunited it was as if I was whole again."

Buck always wanted to feel that way about someone but didn't know if he would ever find a person that would bring about those emotions in him. That was until he had met Tessa. It seemed as though from their first meeting they were connected and the bond had just grown stronger through time. Just like his father had said about his mother Tessa was in his thoughts and hearts and no matter how far apart they may be he knew they would never be far from each other's minds.

Tessa sighed as she made her way into her apartment. She smiled as she remembered the sweet goodbye between her and Buck just minutes before. They had both expressed their fears and love for each other. Both had agreed that even with the challenges they faced that they would stick them out together. They knew they always had her Uncle and Kathy to talk to because they had gone and were going through the same thing. Finally agreeing to come to his parent's house for dinner the next night they ended their evening with a long sweet kiss.

Placing her purse down on the couch she saw the blinking of her answering machine showing a message was waiting for her. Hitting the button she smiled as she heard her mother's voice come through the machine. She asked how she was and how Uncle Matt was doing and then expressed her excitement and happiness over her relationship with Buck. Tessa shouldn't have worried about her mom disapproving, She had always been very accepting and besides Buck made her happy which was all her mother ever wanted for her. She was glad her mom sounded so happy, she always worried about her so much all the time. Note to self, Tessa thought; make sure mom never finds out about tonight, I do not need for her to worry about something she really cannot control. The message finally ended with an I love you and call me back later. As she made her way to the bedroom taking off her clothing as she did the voice from the next message stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey sweetheart, thought you could get away from town, away from me and that I wouldn't find you. I am a cop after all darling, maybe a small town one, but I was taught the same stuff those big city police know, like how to track down a person even if they don't seem to have left a trace. I'm coming up to see you very soon, it has been too long. Oh if you think your cop uncle will stop me well he doesn't scare me, you see everyone is expendable at some point. See ya soon sweetheart."

Tessa didn't even notice the machine stating that her messages were complete. Staggering over to the couch she fell onto it her breath ragged her heart pounding. Keith had found her, not that she had been trying to hide exactly, but she had never thought he would actually come to where she was. She had assumed that once she had left he would soon forget about her and move on to someone else. That he hadn't and had tracked her down meant that she was more than just an annoyance to him. It meant that he was obsessed; she had an obsessed purist coming straight toward her. What would he do when he got here? More importantly what would he do when he found out that she was involved with a newcomer? Whatever the response she knew one thing: it wasn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4: Danger Arrives

Sorry for the wait, hope you like it! Also I made up the word Techta, I could not find a tectonise dictionary online, if anyone knows of one please let me know, so sorry it isn't an original tecton word.

Tessa sighed as she drank her second cup of coffee of the morning. She had hardly slept the night before trying to decide what she was going to do about the not so friendly deputy. She had been rolling around in her head the idea of telling her uncle or Buck but she knew their response would be to lock her in her room. Tessa knew she would hate that, why should she become a prisoner while her tormentor roamed around free as a bird? Still not telling them would make her feel guilty as hell. She had never lied to Uncle Matt, he had become like a second father to her, and to not tell him the truth would torture her. Buck would be even worse; they never kept important things such as this from each other. She knew if she did that their relationship would be forever changed. Her heart was heavy with indecision. Finally by the end of breakfast she knew what she had to do.

"He said what!" The loudness of Matt's voice echoed off the silent walls surrounding them. Tessa had decided to tell her uncle first, it was just her luck however that Buck happened to be over visiting when she arrived. Deciding it would be better to 'kill two birds with one stone' she had sat down with them and told them about her 'admirer' from home. She had decided not to have them listen to the message; she didn't need their feathers ruffled anymore than they already were.

"Calm down Uncle Matt, Keith has always been full of hot air, I think he was just blowing off steam, still I thought I should warn you since he did threaten you just in case he does decide to show his ugly mug around here." Tessa looked to Buck wondering what he could be thinking. He was being so quiet and controlled it was beyond hard to read anything from him. Slowly he raised himself from the chair where he had been sitting and made his way over to her. Leaning over her he gently placed his fist against her temple caressing the skin there lovingly.

"Techta (love), I know you, you are trivializing this man and his action, but you also have to understand that we love you and will not let anything happen to you, you must promise me if you see this man or if he calls you again that you will tell me or Matt immediately." The look in his eyes was strong and she knew he was only asking for a small concession and so she agreed quickly.

"Look, Buck and I will look into this Keith, see if we can't find any skeletons in his closet like a rap sheet, you are to stay close to home, only go to work and school, you go nowhere else unless you are with me, Buck or George, understand?" Tessa sighed but agreed knowing this was better than being kept safe in her room. Once that was settled the three separated each one heading off to their respective jobs and errands. Buck had offered to drive her to work and while she questioned in her mind if he was just being nice or overprotective, the idea of having some alone time with him, even if it was in the front of a police cruiser, pushed her decision in Buck's favor and she agreed.

The drive to her school was filled with small talk both purposely avoiding the topic of that morning's conversation. For now peace had been made on that front and both were just enjoying each other's company. As they reached their destination Buck got out and opened her door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir." Tessa quipped as she smiled and placed her hand into his. Once she had gathered her things they faced each other to say their goodbyes. Tessa felt her heart clench as they parted; she never said anything to him but every time Buck left to go on patrol she had much anxiety in her mind and heart. She knew that she would probably always feel this way, for both Buck and her Uncle, but that it would be her own little secret. Both men had more than enough to deal with when they were at work they did not need to add on her own worries as well. So she put on a brave face and leaned forward for a quick yet blissful kiss.

"See you tonight." With a smile of his own he caressed her cheek lightly.

"See ya later Techta."

The man was close but hidden enough so that those he watched did not know he was there. He watched as the couple said goodbye with a loving look and kiss. A sneer met his lips as theirs touched each others. He could not believe that she had lowered herself to be with one of 'them'. Although he didn't know why he should be surprised she had opposed him in defense of that slag family back home. It had been there during their arguments that he had been entranced by her fire and spirit. He had always thought her to be a beautiful woman but she was even more so when she was angry. He had been attracted to her since she had begun to mature and grow into herself and her body. It wasn't until he saw her anger and determination however that that attraction began to morph into something more. And with each rejection she had given him his urges grew until all he could think about was her and ways to get her.

He had been enraged when she suddenly disappeared, not a trace to be found. Her mother had been no help, stubbornly refusing to give information. He could see where Tessa's fire came from. It had taken some digging, but eventually he had found out that Tessa had an uncle who lived in California, an uncle that was a cop. He knew that if she wanted to go somewhere to feel safe what better place than with a cop who was also family. It didn't take long to find out where the uncle lived and worked. He had almost laughed when he found out this uncle not only had a slag for a partner but was also shacked up with one. Guess sponge head loving ran in the family. He had arrived in town just a couple of days before, deciding to do some surveillance before announcing his arrival to his prey. What he had found both amused and disgusted him.

He found out Tessa had gotten a job as a high school teacher and had gotten an apartment in her uncle's building. It seemed she was settling into life in her new home including having a romance, with a newcomer. When he had first seen them together he could not believe it. His beautiful spirited Tessa with a slag? He had felt nauseated as he watched the scum touch and kiss her. He didn't blame her, she had been brainwashed by her hippie mother and her newcomer loving uncle. She had been taken in by this alien and he was taking advantage of her. He would change that, and soon she would be coming back home with him where she belonged.

As Tessa walked into the building she shivered slightly feeling as though eyes were on her; looking around she could see no one and yet the feeling refused to leave her. The day which had started with so much promise seemed to darken and Tessa couldn't help but wonder what sort of gloom and doom awaited her at its end.


End file.
